


Dear Future, Fated, Truly Yours

by Sailingfreely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun is a whole soft boy for Taeyong, M/M, Omega Verse, Taeyong maybe an omega but he holds the reign, This is pure fluff just fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Taeyong hates to be an omega, not as his person, but what is expected of him. So he hides it and pretends to be a beta.Alas, he got roomed with an alpha and his life takes a turn.





	Dear Future, Fated, Truly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (EARLY) HALLOWEEN GUYS!!!
> 
> y'all asked for an abo verse fic, so here it is! (inspired a bit by an eunhae fic that I read years ago). There's something about my abo au tho:
> 
> \- Omega have heats while Alpha's heats are termed as ruts.
> 
> \- Bond is where people are close, it can be family, friends and mates. It's mostly like an intuition, but for mates they feel it more directly and deeper.
> 
> \- Scenting also can happen between family and friends, also when the alpha want people to know that they're taken an interest to the scented person. But it's not territorial, it's more like letting people know they're close, that's why friends also did it.
> 
> \- Imprinting is not so common, it happens when the alpha is territorial and telling people to back off of his potential mate. It usually happens when the alpha are desperate or possessive towards his partnet whom not mated to them yet. The imprinting ceases when they mated (the alpha breathed in relief *phew*)
> 
> \- Mating, as in this world there's no marriage, mating is equivalent to being married, but it's permanent and can't be taken back.
> 
>  
> 
> Now all said and done, ENJOY!

Taeyong hates being an omega. Not that he hates it as his person, but what was expected of him since people always trying to bend him into stereotypes, omega should be this, should be that, shouldn't do this and that. Oh he hates it, moreover when people are talking him down because of that status, deeming him less capable and the bottom of patriarchy than other people with other status, in social life and work life alike, everywhere. He's a third year in college and already seen enough of his seniors who's omegas having trouble getting a job. Thankfully his parents are nothing like society and support him, even when he said he wanted to hide his omega status and pretend to be a beta with scent cancelling drug.

Being a beta is the most comfortable, in the middle where they can be good and also bad, but not seen as bad as omega, betas are most common, most stable, neutral. At least being a beta he wouldn't be expected great things like alphas would from the society, he knows alphas are also struggling in their life in different ways than that of omegas. So being beta is nice. Even though he have to consume suppressant religiously to suppress his heats.

He didn't know why people see omega like that, some say it's because of their heats cycles which will render them useless for period of time making them less productive than alphas and betas. But let's be real here, alphas also have ruts, much like heats, yet people didn't see them lacking only because coincidentally many of them shows great talents and skills. But hey, omegas are great too, yet people are stubborn and only sees them as weak, dependant and clingy shit they are. There are dependant and clingy alphas too, why can't they see it?

All in all, Taeyong is lucky, because he have been pretending to be beta for years and no one find out, except his friend Yuta. But that Japanese beta friend of him is a good person, he's open minded and aren't judgemental, so Taeyong trust him to keep his secret to himself. He's also lucky that in all of his two years living in the university dorm he always got a beta roommate, even though it was chosen randomly. His first year with a senior and his second year with a junior and all of them had been nice betas. He's not sure for his new roommate of his third year though.

"Why can't I room with the same person from before?"

Taeil, the dorm manager, eyeing him impatiently, "you know the rules Taeyong, we shuffle the pairs so students will have bigger relations, if you stick to one roommate all your study years, that fails the purpose, won't it? It have to be a junior and senior pair, like how it was with you, so you'll be rooming with a first year and I sure hope you'll take care of him and show him the ropes."

"But... I'm comfortable with Doyoung already..." he whined, to which Taeil glaring at him.

"I can't do favoritism Taeyong, everyone does it, you will also have to, got it? I'll try to pair you with the least problematic first year, that's the best I could help you with. Doyoung will be rooming with a first year too now that he's a second year."

"I hate you," he grumbled, but he's lost already anyway when Taeil gives him that smile everyone is weak to.

"Oh I know you actually love me," he winked, then be on his way.

Taeyong can't deny he have a soft spot for that beta guy, much to his annoyance.

Few weeks later, Taeyong wished he could turn back time and specifically requested Taeil to pair him to a beta. Because apparently the most unproblematic first year turned out to be an alpha. A fucking _alpha_ as his roommate, what a joke. Nobody but himself to blame about this divinely shitty idea of a pair of an omega and an alpha in one room, because an omega shouldn't be in that dorm in the first place, there's a whole exclusive omega dorm to avoid such trouble. But, Taeyong is a beta in other's eyes, so really, it's his own fault and he can't ask for a room change without solid reason. He can only pray all will went well.

The moment he comes into his new room, he could already feel and smell that typical musky alpha scent saturating the space. Of all the other existent alphas of freshmen, he got paired to a strong one, _great_. The man was crouching down at the left side of the room unpacking his things when Taeyong comes in, wearing pink sweater and a mop of dark brown hair bouncing as he keep moving. That's a first, seeing an alpha wearing something pink, since, well, pink is so omegan, people said. Maybe this alpha is also one to break stereotypes.

The man seems to notice his presence, because he turns around to look at Taeyong then smiling sweetly, cheeks dimpled and almost looking nothing like an alpha if it's not for his strong alpha pheromones. When he's standing up to greet him though, Taeyong feels kind of intimidated, because he's an alpha, will be rooming with him for a year and he's _taller_ than him. Taeyong is strong, he pack a punch if someone want to mess with him, so he could protect himself from harms unlike what society thinks about omega being a weak shit, thank you. But a taller, seemingly muscular and strong alpha? Taeyong is not sure. What a mess.

"Hi," the man said, offering a hand shake which Taeyong took with uncertainty, the alpha still smiling sweetly to him despite his apparent apprehension, "I'm Jung Jaehyun, your roommate for this year, please take care of me, senior."

Well, that's new. Taeyong only ever met over confident alphas no matter if they're older or younger and they definitely never say ' _please_ ', since alphas mostly think they're the best and superior of all.

"I'm Lee Taeyong..."

"Is it okay if I took this side of the room?" he pointed at his bed at the left.

"Yeah, that's okay," it's all the same anyway, Taeyong thinks. But then the man keep staring at him, making Taeyong squirms uncomfortably, "is there something on my face?"

"Oh! Sorry," he look away hurriedly, scratching his neck in nervousness as pink dusting his cheeks, "I was just... You smells good and very... Pretty."

It feels like his blood being drained when the guy said something about his scent, can he smell it? His omega scent? Nah, that can be right, the drug always doing a good job and until now no one can smell him. Maybe he just thought he generally smells good, _yeah_ , Taeyong try to calm himself.

"Thank you," he can only said, and begin to unpack at his side of the room, ignoring the looks the alpha keep throwing at him.

 _It's fine, it's gonna be fine Taeyong, just keep calm and nothing will happen_.

Jaehyun is a nice guy, Taeil had been right. He's not like most douche alphas which Taeyong knew, he respects him despite he's a beta to him, he respect Taeyong as a senior independent of his status. It's new, it's nice. There have been no problem with them rooming together and Taeyong almost relaxing and stop being so paranoid as days goes by. They're quite polar opposite though, when Taeyong likes to stay indoor and be with his books, Jaehyun likes to go outdoor and mingles with many people. He's cheerful, witty and likes to talk, making it easier for Taeyong to be civil with him. But Taeyong keep his distance whenever he can, he can't risk being too close for too long with an alpha in a closed room, and he took extra caution to maintain regular dose of his drugs to avoid trouble.

"What is it that you keep drinking, hyung?" Jaehyun had asked one day.

"Oh this?" Taeyong praises his cleverness to put all his drugs into a nameless container so no one can know what is it that he's having. Jaehyun is not nosy, but he's observant, _very_ , Taeyong have to be extra careful, "just supplements."

"Ah, I see," he's smiling that cute dimpled smile, "I've been thinking that you're kinda thin, hyung. Are you okay?"

"Peachy," he said swiftly, wanting to get out of the room as quick as possible. Because hell, even when Taeyong is on drugs, he's still an omega and Jaehyun's alpha scent is doing things to him.

But it seems Jaehyun planned for the day to be one of those days they'll spend together, because he ropes Taeyong into never ending conversation as if he's aware Taeyong is trying to escape. The alpha, if Taeyong is being honest, seems to have an interest with him. He's nice to anyone, but he's also quite a closed off person despite his warm, welcoming character, he's the kind of guy who hides his depth with his bright smile. Yet, Jaehyun is seemingly more open with him, he shares his worry and troubles with Taeyong. There's a part of him that reasoned that probably Jaehyun only being so because he's a senior and his roommate. But whenever Jaehyun placed lingering, fleeting touches on his shoulder, his arm or back, Taeyong can't help but start second guessing.

"Hyung, remember that book you told me you were searching for? Was it the Edgar Allan Poe poems collection book?"

"Oh yes, I've been searching for that one, it seems most of Edgar's works which being republished are his short stories, ones of his mystery and horror genre. Did you see one? Where was it?" Taeyong asked excitedly, he's been into Edgar Allan Poe lately.

Jaehyun smiling sheepishly and there's something akin to satisfaction and proudness glinting in his eyes as he heard Taeyong's answer, he digs into the his bag and pulled out an old looking book, "I found it in a second hand store, hyung. There was only one of it so I bought it right away, afraid somebody else may buy it if I have to ask you first, hopefully this is the right one."

"Oh Jaehyun, you don't have to..." he said, feeling touched by the thoughtful gesture. He had said about the book in a passing conversation, so Taeyong is immensely surprised Jaehyun had remembered it, even going as far as buying it for him. "Yes this is the book, how much for it? I'll pay you back."

"It's okay, you don't have to pay me back, I bought it for you," Jaehyun said with a wider smile, looking so pleased and happy as if it was him being gifted than Taeyong is.

"No I can't do that, it's my-"

"Really hyung, it's okay. I'm already happy if you like it," he cuts in, leaning over to touch Taeyong's hand, as if emphasizing that he didn't need to pay, but the touch lingers, his thick fingers squeezing on his and it causes tingling sparks under Taeyong's skin.

Taeyong wonders if Jaehyun could feel it too, it's due to their alpha and omega contact after all. It could blown off his beta mask if Jaehyun could feel it, but it seems like he couldn't since Jaehyun never remotely look confused and curious to figure out his true status. This was another thing that makes Taeyong sure that the alpha is interested in him, because he buys things for him, almost everything that Taeyong taken a liking to. Whenever Taeyong being too busy studying and forgot to eat, Jaehyun would buy foods for him, then when he saw Taeyong lingering at some accessories or other things, Jaehyun would come back the next day with the said items and bought it for him even though he never say anything.

Taeyong is no fool, it's obvious Jaehyun is trying to court him.

"Why would an alpha like him, smart and all, try to court a beta?" he had asked one day to Yuta while they're having lunch.

"It's not uncommon for alphas to court betas, you know. Some believe they'll have better genes for their offspring when an alpha with another alpha or a strong beta, maybe he thinks of you as a strong beta. That's what's in nowadays, apparently, although some still stick to the traditional alpha-omega pairing," Yuta shrugged with full mouth and non stop munching.

"That only make sense with hetero alphas and alpha-beta couples. He's a male alpha, I'm supposedly a male beta, there can't be offspring, that doesn't make sense."

"Love is love in the end, maybe he's that kind of person," Yuta shrugged again, jabbing his fork to the pork cutlet and points it to Taeyong's face, "now the problem is you, what are you gonna do about it? If you want to reciprocate his courting, I suggest you tell the truth to him. Who knows if he actually doesn't like omega? There are such alphas too, you can't play with his feelings like that. If you don't want to be with him, make it clear, don't keep his hope high, that's my advice."

"Easier said than done," Taeyong huffed, pushing at the fork and flicked Yuta's nose.

"You didn't answer my question," he grins, "do you like him or not?"

"Well... He's nice, better than any alphas that I know of. We seem to... Connect," Taeyong muttered, heat growing in his cheeks as Yuta keep staring at him meaningfully, wiggling his eyebrows, "shut up, you know it's complicated with me like this."

"You can try it out slowly, gain some trust first for the both of you, after that you can decide when is the time to tell him the truth about you being an omega. So even if the whole thing got blown off, he would still keep your secret and you can continue your life like always," Yuta said, despite his teasing gestures, he's thoughtful with the advices.

"Is that okay though? Isn't that kinda selfish?"

"It's already happening anyways, you have a point to hide your omega status. Considering you came to like him, let's just hope your character judgement about him is right and he's not going to be a jerk who would ruin your life when he can't get what he wants."

"Alphas..." Taeyong sighed tiredly.

"Don't start with your rant about assholish alphas now, I have no resources left to handle that today, too tired and still got a shit ton of works to do for the rest of the day, your rant will have to wait till tomorrow at least," Yuta grimaced.

"Excuse you, I don't always rant about them," he hissed to which Yuta grinned and winked at suggestively.

"No more since now you favor an alpha, huh? I always thought you'll end up with a beta from how much you love to rant about how shitty alphas are."

"I didn't- I don't favor anyone!" Taeyong blushed causing Yuta to laugh.

"Hear me out on this, you better start with your birth control, darling."

"What!" Taeyong exclaimed in horror and embarrassment, gaining a few looks at them from the tables around them before he whisper shouting at Yuta, "I'm not about to get heavy with anyone, mind you! You know how I works it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it that you want to stay virgin until you're mated with someone, but come on, you got an alpha on the lock on. You seriously think you can get through being a virgin with an alpha when you're an omega? Roommates even. Let's be real now, don't be so naive."

"I- I- I planned on doing that yes, and I'm sure I can. I just want it to be special..."

"If you think so," Yuta shrugged, taking his bag off the floor and hauls it on his back, "just take the birth control, really, one can't be too careful, okay? Better be safe than sorry."

Taeyong didn't know why he listened so well to Yuta and found himself buying the said drug at some pharmacy later that day. He's sure he didn't need it, but Yuta is right, better be safe than sorry. As he's waiting for the bus to come, he still think it's not necessary, staring at the birth control until he decided to take it and keeping it save and hidden in the deepest part of his bag, then get on the arriving bus. It was the time when most people are heading home so the bus was fully packed and he's being squeezed near the pole by the door.

The bus is mixed with many scents of alphas, omegas and mostly betas, it's almost nearly impossible to recognize anyone with scent alone in that situation. Yet, _shockingly_ , Taeyong found himself caught a scent which he's been familiar with, an alpha scent that is unique to Jaehyun, how could this scent smells distinctively different than many others? Then he's turning his face around to see if he had been smelling it right. Only for his heart to jump up to his throat as his eyes met with a pair of dark brown eyes peering at him amongst the many people not too far from where he was standing. Jaehyun seems to have recognized him too, since he's already smiling to his direction and trying to squeeze through the crowd to stand right beside him.

"Hi hyung," he said breathlessly after sliding and pushing through the jam of people, dimpled smile warm and wide as he bumped his chest to Taeyong's shoulder.

What are the odds for them to get on the same bus? Taeyong replied with an awkward smile, nervous from being that close with Jaehyun, he could feel his body warmth and the way his soft breathing hitting his cheek, rising awake goosebumps around his nape, "hi Jaehyun, are you just getting back from somewhere?"

"Yeah, I just finished my part-time job at a cafe few blocks away from the university," he grins, eyes twinkling in excitement from having Taeyong talking to him. It's such an endearing sight, to see him that happy just because of a small thing, and some part of Taeyong feels sorry for keeping his distance with the guy. "Where were you hyung? You smells like medicines..."

 _You can smell me that well with all these people around?_ Taeyong is awed, but instead he said, "I just went to a pharmacy, maybe that's why."

"Oh, are you okay? Whoops-" the bus halted, causing the crowd inside to sway and squeezing tighter, but Jaehyun gripping at the pole behind Taeyong, rounding his arms around him and holding the people away from further squeezing the omega's smaller body.

There's a creeping heat from his neck to his cheeks, so Taeyong look away to hide his face, the strong arms around him and the thoughtful gesture are doing things to his heart. The alpha was always so sweet, so kind and seem to politely give Taeyong space at times, but there are also times like this when he seems to take his chances to make an advance at Taeyong. Jaehyun only said a soft sorry but he didn't move away nor did he take away his arms, enveloping Taeyong still with his radiating body heat and that musky cinnamon scent of his. Alphas always smells really good to Taeyong, but Jaehyun is a whole new level of smelling good, it's extraordinary and makes his body burning. God, it's both heaven and hell being squeezed tight like that with Jaehyun.

There's another goosebumps at his nape down to his back when he noticed the way Jaehyun is subtly sniffing at him, not too close but it was close enough for Taeyong to fear if Jaehyun could hear his increasing heartbeats.

"Are you going home soon?"

"Huh?" Taeyong missed the question since it was said so abruptly and he was in the middle of trying his best to will down his blush and erratic heartbeats.

Jaehyun smiled again, eyes crinkling cutely, "I was asking if you're going to go back home soon, since winter break has started? The dorm is starting to get emptier by day, I thought you would start packing home too."

"Oh," Taeyong couldn't help the blush, cursing at himself for not being able to hide it from Jaehyun, his face was so close, too close that when he's speaking Taeyong's lips could almost taste his breath. "I'm not going back this time, I have to save money and Yuta asked for my help for a project he needs to finish before the break ends. So... Yeah, I'm staying, how about you?"

"I see, your friend Yuta..." Jaehyun nodded with a smile, but there's something dim in his eyes as he said so. He shrugged, "I'm also staying this time, just... Too lazy to go back."

Somehow Taeyong found himself chuckling, "won't your parents miss you? You're their baby, from what I gathered from your stories."

"Precisely, I want to show them that I can be independent, beside they're busy happily smothering my sister's daughter right now," he laughed softly, head leaning in from the shaking of his laughter and almost bumping his forehead with Taeyong's.

Reflexively Taeyong inhales softly from the sudden proximity, head leaning away and Jaehyun noticed it as he's straighten up with a blush on his slightly chubby cheeks and repeated, "oh sorry, I'm sorry..." tense, awkward silence ensues before he added after a moment, "It's just, the people are squeezing us and... You smells really good."

Taeyong feels his body tingling with burning sensation at the compliment, for him, it wasn't just a compliment, it feels more like Jaehyun is saying, ' _I'm interested in you_.' It's blatant honesty, yet still polite and not taking him easy, his tone was of affection and respect, Taeyong likes it. He really likes it. The smell is most usually always the first, people sniffing out their potential lover before they start to really invest on courting them, it's more like an instinct to find the most compatible by finding the most attracting scents, it just clicked. Like how alphas know someone is an omega by touching them directly, it's instinct, it's thrumming in their veins.

And Taeyong want to sniff back, he really, badly want to, Jaehyun smells really good for him too, so good. But, he's under a mask right now, he can't be so impulsive, he needs to thread this carefully because even if all goes wrecked, he hoped Jaehyun would still stay as his friend, at least. So he could only smiles, quite bashfully, to Jaehyun and said, "thank you..."

Somehow, somewhat, Jaehyun seems to took it wrongly, because he's leaning away from Taeyong and letting go one of his hand from the pole with a bitter look on his face, as if he just got rejected, "I'm sorry for being so... Forward. Are you together with Yuta...?"

"What? Yuta? No, he's a male beta, I'm still single," Taeyong didn't realize his reaction could be misunderstood that much, his eyes widened in even more surprise when Jaehyun only seemingly growing even more dejected.

"Oh... So you're not interested in same sex?"

Oh, _oh right_ , Taeyong you're a beta to him. He had mentioned about Yuta being a male beta because he was highly aware of an alpha being near him and obviously, actively courting him, the omega. He forgot for a second that he's supposed to be a beta, and shouldn't have gone all omega to Jaehyun with, ' _no he's a beta, I prefer you the alpha_ '. He blushed from his stupidity and shame, causing Jaehyun taking things even more wrongly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you then... I... I'll go back to that side of the bus," he said with an awkward, sad smile, letting go of the pole and pointing at somewhere at the back of the bus.

Taeyong, shame be damned, quickly catch Jaehyun's wrist in his hand, stopping him from going anywhere before he lets go again, the sparks is leaving burning sensation under his skin, "no, I- I'm okay with it, actually I don't care. I just said that because... Because I only see him as a friend, yeah..."

"Oh..." Jaehyun is looking at him with wide, disbelieving eyes for a while, before the words is sinking in his mind and his lips broke out into a beautiful, bright wide smile, "oh, I see..."

"Yeah..." Taeyong wish he could scratch at the growing heat in his nape, Jaehyun is gazing at him so fondly that his skin is burning, but he didn't want to look obvious, so he's fiddling with the hem of his coat instead.

Jaehyun is really courting him and he really makes sure he knows it, Taeyong realized with a heart thundering revelation. The alpha didn't take long to step back into his previous position, firm chest bumping lightly to Taeyong's shoulder. He hadn't stop staring and Taeyong just want to jump off the bus right that second, how is it that the ride home is so long? He feels suffocated with his own feelings, thoughts and Jaehyun's obvious stares.

"Is it okay if there's an alpha trying to court you?" Jaehyun asked after a long moments of intense silence, there's a smile on his lips, but his eyes are twirling with uncertainty and fear.

Taeyong look away and rubs at his cheek which been fanned by Jaehyun's soft breath, blaming the guy for the way it's burning hotly, "it's okay..."

Then, just like a flower blooming beautifully under the morning sun, Jaehyun is smiling widely as the color red growing on his cheeks, looking so relieved and so, _so_ happy. He shifts between his legs, nervous apparent even with those blinding smile, then he asked, "is it okay if.... If I put my hands to my previous position?"

 _You want an excuse to hug me, don't you?_ Taeyong thinks with erratic heartbeats, it's so nerve-wracking he almost feels nausea. It's a good, buzzing nausea though, although it's super embarrassing, he really likes it at how much he seems to affect the alpha. Taeyong wasn't facing Jaehyun, but he knows the alpha is keeping an eye on him, so he smiled for an effect and said, "sure..."

And really, Taeyong is about to get a diabetes from the way Jaehyun is smiling so sweetly to him, rounding his arms carefully around him to grip on the pole behind him and still respectfully leave a space between them just like the gentleman that he is. The bus journey after that was short and they get off together to walk back to the dorm. It was cold, much way way colder than the tight, warm squeeze in the crowded bus, yet they didn't walk closely, there's a huge gap between them. It's kind of disappointing, but Taeyong is thankful for it too, Jaehyun is really considerate and he could feel it to trust him in the near future, if he's not already.

They are roommates though, so imagine how awkward it was. For Taeyong's part, he had trouble sleeping that night.

 

 

Aside from knowing looks and simple, fleeting touches, Jaehyun and Taeyong didn't really change, mostly because Taeyong is always out and only come back to the dorm near curfews. Meeting and being close with Jaehyun outdoor is okay, but being in the same room is an entirely different thing. His alpha scent is getting to him lately and Taeyong is not sure the scent cancelling drug can do so much when his omega side is being pulled into the surface effortlessly by Jaehyun's scent and sweet smiles alone. He's not ready to tell the truth to Jaehyun, _no_.

There's guilt gnawing at Taeyong's conscience when Jaehyun seem to react to his omega scent which was leaking out when they got too close for too long. Like that one time when they were playing a game, sitting side by side on the floor while leaning back to Jaehyun's bed. Taeyong had realized it a bit too late that Jaehyun's alpha scent was smothering him and in turn kind of nullifying his scent cancelling drug, making his omega scent dripping out in the open. Jaehyun was squirming beside him, confusion swirling in his eyes when Taeyong turned to look at him, then as he looked down, Taeyong saw it. He didn't know if Jaehyun had noticed it then, because the tent against his sweatpants was so obvious and he had to look away hurriedly with a burning face, only then he finally noticed his omega scent which was lingering in the air. In the flurry of panic, Taeyong had said sorry in haste and ran out of the room.

It's kind of awkward between them after that, Taeyong for feeling guilty to caused such a reaction on the oblivious and unsuspecting alpha, and Jaehyun for getting an erection out of the blue like that. All the faults lies on Taeyong actually, Jaehyun had merely reacting in an instinctual way of smelling an omega near him and it's of someone's he has feelings for. But Jaehyun didn't know, he didn't know that Taeyong is not a beta and such reaction was wrong for him and confusing.

That's why Taeyong is hiding in Yuta's room as of now, with the said beta staring at him weirdly. There's a bit of paranoia thinking that maybe Yuta smells it too, but betas aren't so receptive to omega's scent, which is why it's safe even if an omega getting their heats near a beta. So Taeyong pushed away his fear, Yuta couldn't have been reacting to it, there must be something else that made him staring at him strangely like that.

"You got something to say?" he asked, feeling restless as if he wants to crawl out of his uncomfortable skin.

"Dude you look fucking pale, did you eat anything lately?"

"Am I?" Taeyong got surprised, reflexively rubbing at his cheek although he couldn't see his own face, he did feel a bit sluggish. "I ate regularly though... Just a bit nauseous sometimes."

Yuta scoots over to him, placing his cold palm over Taeyong's forehead, "you seems to have a bit of fever, maybe you should go back."

Taeyong tries to feel his neck with his own palm, he couldn't really tell, maybe he really did caught something, "I still feel okay though, don't you need my help?"

"We still have time before the break is over, it's better that you get some rest first, I did rather not catch whatever you're having right now. Just go back, and have that alpha of yours to take care of you," he laughed loudly when Taeyong pushed him away in annoyance.

"Just for that, I'm not going to help you later!" he exclaimed, standing up and gathering his things into his bag before kicking at Yuta.

"You'll come back to me anyway," he snorted, kicking back at his butt and jutted out his tongue when Taeyong flipped him the bird.

As he's walking back to the dorm, it does feel like his body is getting worse, sweat pooling at his back and growing hotter at each step. When he reached his room, thirst tickling in his throat, body burning so much it's kind of strange, head swimming and his senses heightens. He could smell every little scent of the alpha which latching at the bed sheets, the hanging clothes, the air, everything, it smells so saturated that it feels like his body is being drapped with it, racking shivers upon his skin. He lays down at his bed, noticing the alpha's scent was also sticking to it, subconsciously inhaling it and his body reacts to it by getting even hotter. This feels familiar, but Taeyong was feeling too shitty he couldn't make the connection yet.

The bathroom door in his room opens to a just showered Jaehyun wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants, towelling at his damp hair by the neck, his eyes wide with utter confusion filling in, "you're back already?"

"Yeah... My body doesn't feel good...." Taeyong muttered, rolling onto his front to shove his face into his pillow. God, Jaehyun's scent is killing him, his burning body squirming uncomfortably due to it.

There's fingers carding through his light brown hair, so gently yet it almost causing Taeyong to moan. It feels so good to be touched, he yearns for more but he didn't say anything and opted to just stay silent and be still on his bed.

Jaehyun's voice was so soft when he asked, "do you need something?"

"Water..." he mumbled, so thirsty, so hot.

The alpha walked out of the room to get him some water after that, and Taeyong squirming again against the sheets. What is this, this isn't just a fever, he feels restless, his skin is bristling with non stop goosebumps. He rolls again and then, there, he felt it, _he's erect_. Alarm goes off in his head as he noticed it, he's been feeling horny, his burning body wasn't due to a fever. _He's in heat._

Once the realization sinking in his head, his body only becoming even hotter, his crotch pulsating with need, with the urge to be touched. Fuck, this is so fucked up. But Taeyong can only think about wanting to shed off all his clothes, to be naked against the cold sheets and spreading his legs desiring to be filled. But he can't. Shit, this can't be, he's on suppressant how could this happen? He brings his palm to press on his hardening bulge, circling it and tugging at it with frustration, useless tries for it to calm down. God no, he can't stop it, it feels so good and he could feel the growing wetness between his ass, so he's sliding his hand further down and pressing his fingers at the dampness, a high pitched whine jumping out his bitten lips.

Rationality got thrown out of the window and he only wants to be fucked, to be knotted. So badly.

Suddenly the door opened and Jaehyun coming in with a glass and a jug of water in both his hands, "hyung do you-"

Taeyong stare at him in horror, but his scent, god his delicious alpha scent is rushing all his blood down to his dick, instinctively pressing his fingers deeper in between his damp ass crack, the cloth of his pants almost going in his rim and he keens, loudly.

"Hyu- hyung- Y-you..." Jaehyun inhales sharply from shock, which is a stupid move since his lungs immediately got filled with a sudden rush of the thick scent of an omega in heat, causing his head to sway into delirious state and a growl rumbling in his chest with the want to take, to claim, to breed. But he still got a sliver of sanity intact to put down the things in his hand to the desk by the window, locking the door in haste and pressing his body to the corner of the room away from the supposedly beta, "y-you're an omega... You're in- heat."

 _Yeah no shit,_ Taeyong thinks, but he's moaning instead, hands still tugging at his leaking dick and fingering at his wetness, back arching subconsciously for more friction, anything, just more, he craves for more.

Jaehyun pulls at his shirt, crumpling it in his hands to press it tightly around his nose, trying to block off Taeyong's enchanting scents, "did you just- just had your first heat? Oh my god, I need- I need to go-"

Taeyong whined, some part was because holy shit Jaehyun's body is absolutely gorgeous but the other part was from not wanting to be left alone, instinct going dejected over the alpha rejecting him despite any semblance of rationality thinks that Jaehyun leaving him is the best option. But Taeyong have no will nor resources to say anything, his hands have different minds than his brain, shoving up his sweaty shirt to ride it high under his neck, presenting his naked torso to the alpha, to lure him closer. _Why the alpha is hovering by the door far away from him?_

Jaehyun only got to twist the door knob before suddenly there's a repeated knock vibrating the door, "yo Jaehyun! You got an omega in your room? What the fuck dude, where's your roommate?"

"Fuck," Jaehyun cursed at whoever alpha who's behind the door, pressing his shirt harder to his nose but it didn't really do anything with how Taeyong's thick pheromones growing stronger and calling for him, "hyung- fuck, please stop that- stop calling for me- I- I can't-"

"They're in heat man, maybe I can help too?" the guy laughed, still knocking at the door.

"Fuck off asshole!" Jaehyun growled angrily and possessively, causing the knocking to cease and the alpha to walk away not without dirty words being thrown.

"I can't leave you alone like this with other alphas present in the dorm..." Jaehyun said mostly to himself, groaning, "fuck, there's not many people stay in the dorm but- fuck, I can't- can't-"

Taeyong is touched by the consideration, despite the situation Jaehyun is still trying to protect and respect him, even though no one would blame him if he just take Taeyong right there. An omega in heat being trapped inside alphas and betas dorm is the omega's fault alone. Just for that, Taeyong is giving in, he lets go of the remaining resistance and his scent of heat blowing up without restraint, causing the alpha to buckle down on his knees and growling in lust.

"Jaehyun... Come here," he calls, taking off his shirt and shed off his drenched pants.

"No- I shouldn't- You're not in the right mind. I heard- I heard a late bloomer have their heats even stronger than regular omegas. Y-you're not in the right mind," he keeps chanting to stay sane, but he couldn't help palming at his painful erection, groaning frustratedly from not being able to pull it free out of his pants and touch it directly.

"Should I- should I recite calculus just to show you I still have a conscious mind- to make choices?" Taeyong hissed, yes he still have intact sanity despite he said all of that while stroking his dick. Not very convincing really, but the alpha is walking closer to him, hovering by the bed with lust painting all over his face, eyes dark from the way his pupils blown in arousal.

"I wouldn't be able to stop," he growls, kneeling by the edge of the bed to hover over Taeyong's squirming body, golden skin infused with red and glistening beautifully from the thin layer of sweat.

"I don't want you to, fuck me, knot me, I don't care," he growls back, fingering again at his leaking rim and spreading his legs open to show all his body to the alpha, he's far beyond ready to be taken.

"You're insane," Jaehyun's body is trembling, bending down with both arms beside Taeyong's head, breath ragged and he's still waiting, assessing and it's so apparent that he still thinks this is a bad idea. It probably is.

"I will, if you don't do something about it," Taeyong moaning out loud as Jaehyun abruptly kissing down his lips hungrily, wet and messy that their teeth clashing together in thirst, impatience and frustration.

He pulled down Jaehyun's pants and groaning into the hot mouth which on his to fist at both their hard dick, stroking at it. He had heard about alphas being well endowed, much bigger than that of omegas, but Jaehyun is really huge, some part of his brain questioning if he could even take it inside of him. Of course he could, he's made for it, saliva pooling in his mouth as he imagines how good it would feel to have that huge dick inside. Fuck.

"I have no condoms," Jaehyun grunts, letting go of Taeyong's lips and bringing his hand down to stroke at their dicks, pushing away Taeyong's hand.

"I'm on birth control, just do it, you can knot me-" his words got cut off as Jaehyun kissing him again open mouthed, hot wet tongue tasting inside his mouth with a craving of a lost man in a desert.

"I don't think- I don't think that's a good idea," he says, kissing down to litter small bites at Taeyong's jaw and neck, licking at it to soothe the blooming redness.

"Just do it, just- do it, I'm fine with it," he ruts up to brush his dick over Jaehyun's stomach and put on a show of his dripping rim, clenching repeatedly with the only desire to be filled.

The alpha growls almost animalistic as he's fingering his rim, thick fingers immediately getting soaked from how wet Taeyong is for him, groans jumping out of his throat uncontrollably and he can't wait, thrusting two fingers in. It's tight, yet soft enough to be able to accommodate him few beats later. God, his head is swimming in a pool of liquid fire, his desire burning so strong that he's about to lose it any second now.

Taeyong yanking at his hair to pull Jaehyun's head down, kissing and licking at his lips and any skin his mouth can reach, his other hand running across the alpha's broad back to feel how hot his body is in desire for him. He pressed his heels at Jaehyun's thighs to lift his lower body and pushing his ass to Jaehyun's leaking erection, reaching for the alpha's ass and pulls at it hard, "come on just fuck me alpha."

That seems to be the last thing to snapped Jaehyun's rationality, because in the next second he's thrusting in his dick into Taeyong's hot, welcoming and wet insides, causing the omega to mewls lewdly. He only halts for half a minute letting Taeyong to adjust to him, before he pulls almost completely out to jam right back in with a strong, hard thrusts. Taeyong's loud moans bouncing off the walls along with the creaking sound of his bed being rocked on too forcefully, the sound of slapping skin against skin is filling the room pouring oil more into their burning lust. Taeyong feels his mind is going to white out from how good it feels to have Jaehyun inside him, stretching him open and filling him just right, harrowing his fingers across the broad pale back and biting at the firm, muscular shoulder.

"Ah, no... Not there..." he moaned when Jaehyun is biting at his neck, he can't risk accidentally mating with Jaehyun too, can he?

Jaehyun seems to still have a mind to listen, because he's kissing down to his chest and biting at his nipples instead, which only adding the pleasure and Taeyong can't stop the way he's screaming and moaning garbled sounds with Jaehyun's name. The alpha moaning loudly before he took Taeyong's hard dick in his hand and stroking at it furiously, it didn't take long for him to came and popping his knot inside the omega. And the feeling of Jaehyun's thick, hot liquid being poured inside of him as his rim got stretched out to it's limits from the growing knot, brings Taeyong to orgasm and came hard too, wetting their chests with his white. His heart burns when a drop got squirted to Jaehyun's chin. Damn if that's not hot.

Jaehyun exhales shakily before he embraces Taeyong's smaller body and rolling them to lay on their side, not minding the way Taeyong's come got smeared between their bodies as he hugs the man and waits for his knot to ease down. Which will take about half an hour, but no one is complaining.

A moment passed as their breathing settling down and gradually panic filling Jaehyun's mind, "I- I knotted you..."

"Yeah... Obviously, I can feel your knot inside me..." Taeyong chuckled with a blush.

"B-but..."

"I asked you to..." Taeyong sighed, tucking his face to Jaehyun's chest, "it's okay, I'm on pills." Damn Yuta for being right, like always.

Jaehyun went silent, but it's apparent that many questions and thoughts swarming in his brain, "so you... You're an omega... Is this- is this your first heat?"

 _No use of lying now, huh?_ "No, it's not my first heat... I already presented as omega since I'm 17 years old."

Jaehyun looks so shocked and confused that Taeyong can't help feeling bad and guilty, so he tells him everything about why he pretended to be a beta, to which the alpha took in the information silently and staring at him with unreadable emotions. He didn't take his hands off Taeyong's body though, so he guess it's a good enough sign. After Taeyong said it all and he feels the knot is getting smaller, Jaehyun still looking at him and not pulling out.

"I see..." he said after a few minutes, there's something akin to sadness in his eyes, "did I ruined it for you? This happened because of me, right? Because... I'm an alpha."

Taeyong fingering at the alpha's collar bone, they're being so close yet for once now, he doesn't feel uncomfortable because all is laid in the open, "yeah... I think your alpha's scent which triggered this..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault... You didn't even know. It's... Okay, I guess," he smiled, uncertain.

The look in Jaehyun's eyes is as if he's trying to understand the most complicated quiz in the world as he's staring at him, "will you be able to go back to how it was though? After... This?"

 _This_. Taeyong shifts and reminded how Jaehyun is still inside him, blush creeping up his cheeks again yet it doesn't seem the alpha is about to pull away anytime soon, "maybe I can, but I'll have to change room... Because, yeah, it was because of your alpha's scent so I couldn't stay rooming with you. But I don't know what reason should I give Taeil for the room change..."

"Don't."

"What...?" he got surprised by Jaehyun's stern tone, tainted with a hint of anger and dislike.

"You can't room with anyone else... What if- what if you got roomed with other alpha? You can't ask Taeil to give you a beta roommate without plausible reason. Even if it's a beta... What if, what if this happens again? You can't be sure that beta can take care of you or- or protect you."

Taeyong chuckles, heart fluttering from the implicated jealousy and how caring the alpha is for him, "but if I stay with you, this will definitely happen again... I can't do that, right?"

"This will happen for sure too if you got another alpha roommate, and are you sure he or she will be considerate? What if- You can't," he said with a finality.

Taeyong runs his fingers in Jaehyun's dark hair, pushing it back to see his face properly, "what should I do then?"

Usually, he hates it when an alpha try to decide for him, because it's making him feel less, so little and weak. Yet, he didn't feel such at all with Jaehyun, he actually considering the alpha's words genuinely. Because he knows Jaehyun didn't do that just to pull his weight in masculinity, he only did that with the best of intentions and care for Taeyong. He knows that and he trust him.

"Can't you... Can't you go back being an omega? Stay at the omega dorm, it'll be safer for you..."

"Back being omega huh..." Taeyong sighed, thinking about how will it go when the attention he wanted to avoid is coming back again on him.

"I will do anything that I can to help you, I promise..." Jaehyun said, voice soft yet so much like a plea, before guilt filling his face, "I'm sorry I must sound selfish... But... I'm sorry, this is your decision alone, I shouldn't-"

"Okay," Taeyong cuts in, giving the alpha a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek, "I'll go back to being the omega I am. I'm not saying people wouldn't shit at me, but this is bound to happen anyway, I would still have to tell the truth to people even if this didn't happen, maybe it's high time to do it now."

"Really?" Jaehyun's eyes was wide, glinting so happily like a child being given his dream toy, "it's that okay? Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? No... But I'll be okay, I have friends who will stay by me to help me get through with it," he chuckles and sees the way Jaehyun is smiling a bit uncertain, a bit too obvious at his disappointment, so Taeyong added, "I also have you..."

Jaehyun's smiles brighten again then, so much brighter that he could rival the sun, pulling at Taeyong's nape to kiss his cheek too, "thank you hyung."

"You're not angry? That I lied to you?"

He seems to think for a moment, "no... You didn't lie to me, you only did what you think is best for you, to protect yourself. So no, I'm not angry... I'm actually... Well," he didn't say the continuation but the way he's blushing and smiling, tells Taeyong a lot.

 _He likes the fact that you're an omega_.

Taeyong want to say something about Jaehyun is still inside him, but he didn't want to ruin the moment so he stay quiet. It didn't take long for the alpha to seem to be thinking about something else that makes him look a bit dejected, "what is it?"

"Hmm, it's... It's nothing," Jaehyun said.

"Just say it Jaehyun..."

"It's just... You said this wasn't your first heat... So I was just wondering..." he appears so uncertain that Taeyong have to coax him with soft assurance to finish his question, "do you... Do you have a heat partner...? I'm sorry, I'm just..."

He laughed softly, shaking his head from Jaehyun's cuteness, "I've only experienced two heats before and each one of them I rode it out alone, so no, I don't have a heat partner."

Joy was his initial reaction, but then panic settling in his eyes again, "the- then- you were a virgin?"

Taeyong blushed furiously, "yeah... You are my first..."

"Oh my god," Jaehyun paled, brushing at his own hair to yank at it, "oh my god I ruined so many things for you. I- I'm so sorry, your first time shouldn't have been like this. I shouldn't-"

"Hey," Taeyong calls, cupping the man's face gently to make a point, "you didn't ruin anything for me. It happens, it's not your fault. Besides... If the alpha wasn't you, I wouldn't have let him. I would try to bolt out of the room or jump out the window, or something if I didn't want to. I asked you to, you didn't ruin anything... I maybe in heat and too weak to resist, but if I didn't trust them, I would do anything, anything at all to... You know, avoid being pounced on."

Jaehyun blushed too, harder than Taeyong did, "is- is that so?"

"It's so," he smiled, bringing his hands down to caress at Jaehyun's firm chest, squeezing it lightly, "now... If you don't mind, your knot is gone already and... My heat hasn't pass yet, so..."

"Yes," Jaehyun said a bit too quickly, blushing even more from how stupidly enthusiastic he's being, "I mean- I would love to help you."

"Just what I need," Taeyong grinned and they're kissing again, slower this time before they're starting anew again.

 

 

At first, Jaehyun tried to ask Taeyong to stay as his roommate until break is over, but the omega decided it's not a good idea or else people will start rumours, and he's sure Taeil would lose his mind if he knew the Alpha-omega pair rooming together for a longer period of time. So in the next few days Taeyong is moving into the omega dorm with the help of Jaehyun and Yuta. Yuta kept sending him suggestive, nasty smirks as he helped, Taeyong is only thankful enough he didn't do it blatantly in front of Jaehyun.

When break is over, people are surprised to found him as an omega, but they've been trusting enough when Taeyong said he's a late bloomer and only presented recently. Some are talking about him being roommates with an alpha previously, but it doesn't last long and quite surprisingly people minding their own business and didn't bother him for too long, and the rumours ceased as quickly. What annoys Taeyong to no end though, was the increasing alpha suitors.

Taeyong may not know all the alphas in that university, of course, but he knew some of them as the ones who've been giving him shits when he was a beta. And he couldn't pretend not to grimace or gag, when these said alphas changing their colors and being nice to him just because he's an omega now. These kind of alphas only want to use him anyway, Taeyong is sick of it. The good part was when the omegas who's been trying to court him now disappeared like smoke in the wind, either they treat him like a friend, like nothing or think of him as rival now.

As for Jaehyun, the alpha still being the way he's usually is with Taeyong, like a friend, but also open for more. He didn't push nor try to force Taeyong into anything just because they spent his heat together and Taeyong is grateful for that. But it seems Jaehyun make it a mission for letting everyone knows that he exist and is trying to woo Taeyong, because he almost always be there to pick Taeyong up from his classes. At some point some people had thought they are together already, because where Taeyong is, Jaehyun is there, besides their scents are mixed together.

"Taeyong, your alpha is waiting for you outside," one of his classmate called while pointing outside the classroom.

"Man, you're so lucky to have such a hunk as your alpha."

"He's super kind too oh my god, he always picks you up," his other classmates said, sighing dreamily with envy.

"Where can I find an alpha like yours? Maybe I should just steal him from you," an omega girl said, joking.

Taeyong blushed, but proudness warming his chest with confidence, "you can try, but he only wants me."

And they are squealing loudly along with cat calls, Taeyong take it as a cue to get going and went to meet Jaehyun. The alpha was also blushing when he sees him, "hey hyung."

"Hey Jaehyun," he greeted with a shoulder bump.

"I'm sorry about that... When someone said about me being your alpha..." he said sheepishly, being too obvious that he's actually pleased with it and not at all sorry.

Taeyong giggles, pinching the younger's cheek fondly, "I don't mind."

"You don't mind?" he grins, happy and following Taeyong like a puppy, "what is that mean?"

"What is that mean indeed," Taeyong sing song teasingly.

"Hyung," he's whining, but a smile is stretched widely on his lips and Taeyong decided he's not going to answer just yet. He's playing hard to get, but so what?

"I thought you have something you need to work on? You don't have to pick me up, you know?"

"Yeah, but I want to see you," Jaehyun said with a yearning stare, the way he's gazing into Taeyong's eyes is so affectionate that it makes the omega to blush slightly.

"You're silly," he chuckles, bumping their shoulders again to which Jaehyun reciprocate with another bump, grins painted on their faces. "I need to meet Yuta though."

"I know, you told me yesterday," and Taeyong is always swooning by the fact that Jaehyun always remember things about him and what he had said, it's truly endearing. Jaehyun is what you call a clingy alpha and Taeyong likes it.

Jaehyun escorted him to Yuta who's already waiting in the university cafetaria, patting the said beta's shoulder as a wordless favor that he's handing Taeyong over safely. Then he went away not without glancing back to see Taeyong a few times more and waving his hand.

"Fuck, my food taste so bland now seeing you two being so grossly sweet," Yuta faking a gag.

"Shut up," although he said that, he couldn't stop grinning. The beta then scrunching up his face in grimace, making Taeyong rolling his eyes exasperatedly, "stop that, don't be a drama queen."

"No, no, no, not that. I didn't realize it before because Jaehyun was there, but fuck-" he coughed, that's what he get from munching and talking at the same time. "Dude, he's scenting you!"

"Uh, what?" Taeyong asked in bewilderment.

"Man, you're reek of him, gosh," he coughed again, wiping at his mouth and nose, "geez, that shitty kid. He's really marking you with his scent, fuck. And I'm only a beta, imagine if I was an alpha, god. You literally smell of him with warning sign of ' _his mine, fuck you, don't touch him'_ , ugh gross."

"R- really?" he sniffed at his own body, "I didn't realize it."

"He's so fucking smooth, that's what he is," Yuta gagged again, rubbing at his nose, "my day is ruined now because of you two!"

"Shut up," he blushed, rubbing at his neck to erase a bit of the scenting.

"So what? Are you two together now?"

"Not really? Not yet..."

"You gotta stop playing hard to get, damn. I'm getting sick of you both. He's too fucking whipped for me to tease you about him gonna get away and be with someone else, you're practically doused in his scent, man..."

"Stop that, we're doing okay, okay?"

"Yeah, of course you are, I don't know about him though. Bet he wants the world to know you're officially his, you're tormenting him."

"I'm not, I just want to take it slow. I don't want to ruin anything, our relationship is important to me..." Taeyong pouted, feeling a bit guilty.

"You're scared, I get it," Yuta said eventually and decided to change the topic much to Taeyong's relief, "they said there's a Halloween party next week, are you coming?"

"Yeah, we're already talking about wearing something like toothpaste and toothbrush costumes with that freshman Donghyuck, it's gonna be funny. I don't know where we can find those kind of costumes though," he laughed, until he sees Yuta smiling to him with fondness in his eyes, "what?"

"You realize that everytime you talk, you are always mentioning him? He's always on your mind, huh? Isn't that a good enough sign?"

They didn't talk about it anymore after that, but Taeyong take Yuta's words into his heart and think about it more deeply.

The next day, Taeyong found himself alone in front of his dorm, which is strange because Jaehyun always come to pick him up without fail. Come to think of it, Taeyong didn't receive any good morning text that day too, the last chat was Jaehyun saying good night after Taeyong said it first. There's disappointment and confusion, but Taeyong shrugged it off and walk to his class. Then, it happens again, Jaehyun didn't come to get him after class, it's really weird. Whenever he couldn't pick him up, the alpha was always sent him a text so Taeyong wouldn't have to wait or worry. There's none of that this time.

He's starting to worry if Jaehyun is okay, did something happened? Did he got into an accident- _No_ , Taeyong shook that thoughts off, maybe he's simply busy, so Taeyong keep sending him texts and try to calm down when the alpha didn't reply to any of it. He tried Jaehyun's friends too, and was replied with more questions and them being clueless as well, Jaehyun haven't show up since morning class. Now Taeyong is extremely worried, this isn't a Jaehyun thing to do, something terribly wrong must be happening.

As Taeyong walking around trying to find Jaehyun, he sees an omega friend of the said alpha walking to somewhere, running to him he calls out with a shout, "Jungwoo!"

The omega was shocked before he's eyeing him confusedly, "Taeyongie hyung? What's wrong? Why are you running like that?"

"Oh Jungwoo, have you seen Jaehyun? Do you know where he is?" he exhales harshly, hands grabbing at the other omega's arms.

"Jaehyun? I thought... I thought he would be with you? He was-"

"He didn't reply to any of my texts, didn't pick up my calls and- and nobody saw him yet, I'm- I'm afraid something is happening with him, I-"

Taeyong's rambling was put to stop as Jungwoo shushing gently with soft pats at his back, "calm down, he's alright, Jaehyun is fine. I saw him this morning in front of his dorm, he was sitting under a tree with a pale face, so I talked to him. But it seems me being near him made him feel worse so I just left him there. Although... I did that because I thought you'll definitely be with him after that?"

Taeyong is confused why Jungwoo said that, but he registered the fact about Jaehyun being pale and feeling so bad he was sitting under a tree, worry swirling stronger into a mild panic, "so he would be in his dorm then? Is he okay? Oh god, okay, I'll go to him, thank-"

"Hyung, wait, wait," Jungwoo pulling him right back by his wrist, "he avoided you for a reason, I guess, now that it seems you don't know what's happening. Are you sure you can go to him now...?"

"What? What's happening? What happened to him why I can't know?" Taeyong exclaimed in impatience, frustration and something akin to betrayal.

"Hyung... He's in a rut," Jungwoo said with a finality, eyes full of worry and confusion, "if he didn't tell you, maybe he didn't want to... I don't know, hurt you or something? You know how bad it is for an alpha in a rut, they can be quite aggressive."

Oh. _Oh_. The world under Taeyong's feet seems to stop for a while, Jaehyun is in a rut. And he didn't tell him anything, he didn't ask him for anything. That hurts. It hurts a lot, because he thought, he trust them to be in an equal footing, but if it's like this, it isn't. This shows Jaehyun hadn't trust him to feel the same, that all of this is onesided. If it's so, Taeyong have to show him more, he needs to let Jaehyun know the truth of his heart.

He kissed Jungwoo on the cheek with a grateful smile, "thank you for telling me that, Jungwoo-ah, I'll go to him."

Then he run to the said alpha's dorm, getting a shout from Jungwoo, "be careful hyung!"

Taeyong thinks, he didn't have to be careful, this is Jaehyun and Jaehyun never hurt him.

When he got to the dorm though -with some alphas cat calling at him and giving him looks, seriously this is sexual harassment-, Taeyong is in for disappointment because Jaehyun is not there. He couldn't think of anywhere else the alpha would go to in such condition, he couldn't have gone too far, he must be still in the university premise. Then suddenly, it felt like a voice was telling him, your dorm Taeyong. His dorm, he hadn't check there.

With a curse spilling out of his mouth, Taeyong starting to sprint for his dorm, praying and hoping that Jaehyun wouldn't be that much of an idiot to come to the omegas dorm while he's in a rut. That's a perfect recipe for disaster, just the same as his situation before when he's an omega in heat in a dorm of alphas and betas. His pray wasn't heard though, because he was welcomed with shouts and angry growls making a ruckus in front of the said dorm. That's his fucking Jaehyun, he really was _that stupid._

"We can't let you inside because you're in a rut right now!" the omega dorm manager, Kim Yongsun, snarled back. She maybe small, a lot smaller than Taeyong, but damn if she's not strong and fierce. There's an alpha female beside her ready to help if something goes South, Taeyong wonders how did another alpha also present in that omegas dorm? He then recognized her as Amber Liu, Jaehyun's senior in one of his class, they're pretty close.

"I don't want anyone else, I just want Lee Taeyong! Just let me see him!" he growled menacingly, towering the others with his tall body and strong alpha pheromones to intimidate.

"Step back Jaehyun!" Amber said, firm, loud yet hold a dignified authority, blazing out her own alpha pheromones to bend Jaehyun.

But Jaehyun isn't relenting and only pouring out more and more of his pheromones, determined to fight back and really, it seems like only seconds away to a bloody battle. Taeyong, out of pure horror, yelled out the alpha's name, " _Jaehyun!_ "

All eyes present immediately fall onto him, wide eyes, fear, shock and many more emotions filling their faces, but Jaehyun is looking at him as if he just pulled out a knife which been stabbing him painfully and gives him a fleeting relief of reduced pain. Taeyong's heart stutters as Jaehyun dashing straight to him, for a mere second there's fear in his gut as the alpha charging at him that fast and behind him are people shouting worries and warnings to him. But this is Jaehyun, why should he even worry?

As soon as he opened his arms, Jaehyun is embracing him with a strong impact at their colliding body, almost pushing him to fall backwards if not for the alpha lifting him up and holding onto him tightly, Taeyong's legs instinctively coiling around his thick waist. He's inhaling harshly at Taeyong's neck, hands tightly wound around his torso until it hurts and Jaehyun sounds as if he's about to cry when he's chanting his name over and over again.

"Hyung, Taeyong hyung, Taeyong," he said, fingers digging into the omega's nape and waist, pressing his lips to kiss at Taeyong's neck, "you smells so good, fuck, I can't stop-"

He's shushing the alpha gently, kissing the man's cheek and neck to rub his scent onto the alpha, hoping to ease the rut, even if just a little bit, "Jaehyun, I'm here, I'm here."

His eyes flickering to the people in front of the dorm, looking at them in worry and horror, because it's not so rare for an alpha in rut to lose his sanity and come to destroy things, someone. They're all worried for Taeyong, but the omega knows, he trust Jaehyun. Jaehyun would hurt himself before he would even think about hurting Taeyong. He knows.

So he says, deep from his heart, "take me Jaehyun."

And the alpha growls, bouncing Taeyong in his arms as he's securing his hold over him and start running, ignoring the scared calls from the witnesses. There are other people giving them alarmed looks, even the betas and alphas in Jaehyun's dorm, because anyone only need to look and they'll know the alpha is deep in his rut. Jaehyun opened and closed his room with one hand, the other is holding Taeyong's up, before locking the door and leaning on it to kiss Taeyong desperately, his grips are so strong Taeyong is sure it'll bruise.

"Not here, the bed Jaehyun," he gasped into the alpha's mouth as the hands on him yanking at his shirt, sending a few buttons flying.

Jaehyun is half groaning and growling as he's propelling himself off the door and throwing both of them to fall right on the bed, wasting no time to kiss and bites at Taeyong's naked shoulder, hands roaming over the golden skin roughly. He wants to take, take and take. There's a bit of uncertainty and fear, if Taeyong have to be honest, because Jaehyun is being too impatient, too rough with him and it seems his voice doesn't get through the alpha.

"Jaehyun-" he calls again for the few times already, but the alpha is not even looking at him, his eyes dark and so deep it almost lost in his lust alone. When Jaehyun is ripping down his pants and forcefully spreading his legs, Taeyong is not ready, he don't want it like that. So he yanked at Jaehyun's hair harshly, eliciting a threatening growl but Taeyong didn't give it any mind and bites down on the man's arm hard, clenching his jaw to the point his teeth almost breaking the skin.

And just like he had hoped for, Jaehyun recoiling backwards from the pain, glaring at Taeyong, but the omega knows, there's recognition and guilty realization in his dark eyes. When he's palming the bruising bite on his arm, his eyes is changing back to those eyes which Taeyong knew, the eyes he's falling in love with, the caring and affectionate eyes Jaehyun is always looking to him.

"Hyung, I-"

"It's okay, I understand, it's okay," Taeyong cuts in with a sharp nod, ragged breathing settling down, his hand reaching out to caresses at the deep bite mark he caused, "I had to, but it's okay."

' _You came back for me'_.

Jaehyun couldn't say anything else but to cradles Taeyong's nape and kissing his lips open, much slower yet no less hungry and desperate, pinning the smaller body down onto the bed. He trailing his kisses down to Taeyong's torso, fingers gentler as if asking for forgiveness and the omega welcoming the touches now with soft moans, reciprocating with his own kisses.

"I tried to-" he inhales deeply at Taeyong's chest, as if the omega's scent could calm him down, "I tried to do it alone, but- I just can't, it didn't calm down even after I came many times. And others- other people's scents are too foul to me, it hurts, it hurts- but your scents, god your scents-" he said breathlessly with trembling body in Taeyong's arms, almost like an awe, like an addiction, like an obsession, "you scents calms me yet it also drives me crazy."

It was always the scent first. They're bonded already, Taeyong realized. Their souls are bonded, they are _fated_.

He's shivering as Jaehyun trying to pull him closer, even though there was no more space left between them, as if he's trying to infuse their bodies together. Belatedly, he realized a thought, "your roommate...?"

"I haven't got a new roommate yet," he grunts, kissing Taeyong's lips again and pressing the omega's thighs together tightly, "hyung..."

"Yes Jaehyun, you can do it, I'm here for you, with you..." he sighed from the way pleasure rising waves of goosebumps on his bare skin.

Yet the alpha seems to have different plan than that of Taeyong's, because he's turning the omega's body around to lay on his front then pressing his thighs close tightly, smothering the omega's back with his burning body.

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong hissed when he feels a hardness sliding in between his thighs, burning yet not nearly enough. He's fisting at Jaehyun's hair which tickling his cheek, pulling at it as the alpha start thrusting, "no, Jaehyun no... Not like _this_."

Jaehyun didn't hear him the first time, keep thrusting until Taeyong yanks at his hair harder, growling impatiently at him. But he's suppressing down his anger, licking at Taeyong's lips before asking, "what is it- should I stop?"

"I don't want you to do it like this," Taeyong hissed, chasing after the alpha's lips to kiss it harder, "fuck me properly."

Jaehyun growled, thrusting harder before he slammed the wall with his fist to control himself, "no I won't-"

"You did me already, it won't make any difference."

"It is, you were a virgin before me and I won't ruin it anymore with me-"

"Oh shush," Taeyong said frustratingly, yanking the hair down now to kiss Jaehyun with more fervor, biting down the lips as he pulls away, "don't give me that now, I want you, I'm wet already and you frustrate me."

"I don't want-" he stops to lean down more, nuzzling his face to Taeyong's neck, "I don't want us to be just that, I don't want- I want all of you."

"You already are... Jaehyun, you have me. We were never just this, I... I love you too."

Instantly Jaehyun grabbed at Taeyong's face to kiss him fiercely, so hungrily they almost came from just that, but the alpha have more to say, "does that mean- does that mean you're mine?"

"I'm yours," Taeyong whispered to the lips above him, licking at it, "I'm yours Jaehyun, yours..."

And Jaehyun, he always listen to Taeyong so well, so good and he gives his all to the omega too. He pours all of him into his, leaving nothing, nothing at all. They spent Jaehyun's rut just the way they both wanted, leaving no skin untouched. At some point Yuta came to knock at the door, saying something about him got told by people to save Taeyong or something, to which the person in interest himself yelled that he's fine and this is where he wants to be. Nobody came to bother them anymore then, leaving the two to wash off Jaehyun's rut for four days later and only coming out of the room to eat and drink, just to go back to the alpha's room to do it again.

When Jaehyun's rut finally passed and Taeyong coming back to his dorm after a long, satisfying session of cuddle, the dorm manager and other omegas was on him with many questions as fast as a lightning. It's not uncommon for an alpha to bring his partner into his room to spend ruts or their partner's heats, so eventually they left Taeyong be after they made sure he was fine.

After the whole rut deal, they came to establish their lovers status, making the alpha bolder and less uncertain to hold Taeyong's hand in public, even going as far as rubbing his cheeks on the said omega to openly scenting him. Taeyong only giggled and kissed him sweetly everytime the alpha did that, swaying their intertwining fingers joyously to which making Jaehyun even happier and prouder. Sometimes, Jaehyun still being jealous, because they have yet mated, because Taeyong want to take it slow and be sure that this is what they both want, so there will be no regrets in the future and Jaehyun relenting since he's whipped and can't say no to his omega.

What Taeyong didn't know was, Jaehyun is doing more than scenting him. And he only realized it when they are attending the Halloween party. Taeyong went with a vampire costume while Jaehyun goes all Matrix movie, causing others to think that they are wearing couple vampire costumes, which, well, could be what Jaehyun was aiming for.

"Wow hyung..." Jaehyun breathed in awe, shamelessly and blatantly ogling Taeyong's dark and red attire, almost as if stripping the omega with his eyes.

Taeyong chuckles, sliding his hand suggestively over Jaehyun's chest while biting his lip, "you're gorgeous too, Jaehyunnie. Close your mouth now, we need to get going."

"Do we have to?" he grinned with a wink and wiggling eyebrows, causing Taeyong to brust out laughing and slapping his chest.

"Later baby, you'll get to unwrap me later," he winked too, pulling at Jaehyun's hand and walking to the hall where the Halloween party is being held with interlaced hands. The hall was already packed and noisy when they come, people dancing and doing stupid things with even more hilarious and stupider costumes. Not long, Taeyong felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yo man! You're late!" Johnny, Taeyong's and Yuta's friend, greets them with a questionable costume, but they're not going to voice out their question.

"Yeah, Jaehyun here fussing over his hair for far too long," Taeyong laughed, pushing away his cape to give the taller alpha a hug as a greeting and Johnny always welcomes a hug, being the soft, cuddly person he is.

But then there's a low growl heard behind Taeyong, making him look back in surprise, "what was that?"

"Nothing..." Jaehyun coughed, smiling forcefully at Johnny before he's ushering Taeyong deeper into the hall.

And it happens again many times after, whenever Taeyong is chatting too closely with someone or when he's hugging others, Jaehyun is practically growling almost at everyone who got too close with Taeyong. The omega didn't really pay it any mind, thinking it was just the alpha being the jealous person he is. That it is, until Taeyong finally sees Yuta amongst the ocean of people.

"Yuta!" Taeyong called excitedly, immediately hugging the beta when he's coming to him, "oh my god, you smells drunk already!"

"What's a party without it, huh?" he laughed almost too loudly, sniffing at Taeyong in the same way the omega is doing to him, "and you're not drinking yet, that have to change! Come here, let me get you both something."

As soon as Yuta grabbed on his wrist, Jaehyun growled and charging threateningly with bared teeth, causing both Taeyong and Yuta and some people around them to scream in shock. His intimidating alpha's pheromones coming off in waves, glaring at Yuta while pulling Taeyong closer by the waist. Taeyong can't believe it, Jaehyun never go as far as that, that's way too strange.

"Jaehyun, _what the fuck!?_ " he shouted angrily when the alpha still growling at Yuta, before he's looking back to him with guilt in his eyes and a soft whine.

Then realization dawning on Yuta, "holy shit, Taeyong, he's imprinting."

"He- he what?" he stares in bewilderment as Jaehyun lowering his head in shame.

"I- I couldn't help it..." he whined again, fingers reaching out for the belt in Taeyong's pants worriedly, as if he's scared the omega will leave him when the truth is spoken.

Yuta rolled his eyes before he went away to leave the two alone, so Taeyong grabbed on Jaehyun's wrist to bring them away from the crowd and the loud noises in the hall, out in the open, cold air of the night.

"Jaehyun, you-"

"I didn't do it deliberately, I swear! I was just- it just happened! Hyung, I swear..." he cuts in panicky, hands grabbing at Taeyong's shirt.

He sighed, "you know I'm not gonna look for anyone else but you, even without all the scenting and imprinting, right?"

Jaehyun didn't say anything, lowering his head so much he almost seem smaller that Taeyong.

"Do you even know that...?" Taeyong asked carefully with uncertainty.

"I don't know... I'm... I'm afraid you'll leave me, I don't- I don't want that... I..."

"Jaehyunnie," he cooed, caressing the man's cheek to make him looking at him, "I told you I love you, do you not trust me?"

"I do... But I can't stop... Being afraid. Because you're not... We're not mates yet... And I just-"

"And you just imprinted to make sure nobody even try to be close to me and keep me as yours?"

The alpha blushed, whining cutely as he's taking Taeyong into his arms, embracing the smaller body tightly making the said man giggling in amusement.

"What do I do with you, Jaehyunnie..." he hugs back, patting the broader back soothingly, "you're being silly."

"I know... I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again..." he's nuzzling into Taeyong's neck, causing the man to giggle more from how ticklish it is.

"I doubt that..." he sighed eventually, pushing at Jaehyun's firm chest to see his face, "you're that clingy, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I will-"

"I never said I didn't like you being clingy," Taeyong chuckled, pulling at the man's black shirt to kiss his lips while tiptoeing, "alright, let's be mates."

Jaehyun's eyes grew wide and staring at him weirdly as if he just grow two heads, so Taeyong giggling as he kissed him again, "having second thoughts now?"

"No!" he said hurriedly in desperation, embracing Taeyong harder not wanting to let go, "no, of course not, I was just- surprised. I- am I forcing you?"

"No... I think we have seen and be sure enough we want this to last forever, I want it too," he smiled softly, reassuring. "Don't regret it now, or ever."

"Never," Jaehyun grins, so widely, so happy that his eyes twinkling even in the dark, "never."

If they went back to Jaehyun's room without barely doing anything in the party. And that they are sealing their relationship with mate marks on their nape. Nobody needs to know.

Until the next day at least, when Jaehyun tells almost everyone about their mates status and flaunting his mark to the world.

What matters are, they're _happy_.

Even after all that, Taeyong, despite their mate status, never went off the suppressant and birth control, claiming that he wanted to pursue his study and future career first. And Jaehyun complying happily without resistance, because he wanted them both to also settle first before having a family life. The new addition to their life is being put on hold. Some asked them about it, because most mated omega usually have a child almost right away, that's what is considered normal in society. But they didn't think the same, they want only the best for their... Well, family.

Yet weirdly enough, Taeyong's heats still comes and goes, sometimes last longer, sometimes gone for months. Jaehyun thinks it was strange, but Taeyong waved it off and they never talk about it again. Because of Taeyong's unpredictable and irregular heats, they both decided to rent an apartment for safety measures and comfortable activities. Jaehyun's ruts aligning to that of Taeyong's heats, although more regular and constant, just like any mated pair, so they didn't think anything was wrong.

That is until one morning Taeyong woke up to an extreme nausea. He woke up abruptly and jostling the bed hard as he leaped off and ran for the bathroom, emptying out his stomach to the toilet bowl. Jaehyun got woken up from the shaken bed and the sounds of his loud hurling, running off to the bathroom too to rub at the trembling body.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Feels like shit..." he muttered with closed eyes before hurling again, more of his bile than any food from last night.

Jaehyun keep rubbing at his back, massaging his nape gently, but he's thinking over the fact that Taeyong missed another heat, "babe... Do you think you are...?"

" _Oh no_ , don't say the word," Taeyong hissed weakly, gagging again with nothing coming out, "I never stop the pills."

"But, there are chances it could happen even when you took it..."

"You wore condoms sometimes," he's still trying to deny.

"Yeah, but..."

"Jaehyun, please..." he plead, wiping at his mouth and went to the sink to rise it since the nausea is easing down. He could feel it through their bond that Jaehyun is actually elated, happy and expectant, Taeyong isn't. He's scared, he's not ready yet, "I haven't graduate yet, I'm... I'm not ready for that."

"But I'll be there, I'll always be there to help you, to support you if you're carrying. And I know you, you can do it with all the other things, and I'll help you to the fullest, you don't have to worry."

Taeyong doesn't want to think, he's too vulnerable at that time to think of any possibility. It's not that he didn't want to, he just wasn't ready yet, hell he's not even sure they are ready for it yet. But now it seem they're being faced with such possibility, he couldn't afford to brush it off any longer.

So when Jaehyun is cradling his head, kissing his temple and said, "let's get you checked, hm?"

He couldn't say no, "okay..."

 

  
"You're not pregnant."

They both breathed in relief upon the doctor's confirmation, although Jaehyun's was tinted with disappointment felt so obviously through their bond, Taeyong ignores it.

"But, he missed his heats and was having an episode of nausea, why?" Jaehyun asked.

"I'm aware that you're still on suppressant, yes?" the woman asked, looking at Taeyong above the rim of her thick glasses.

"...yes?" he answered with an awkward smile, uncertain.

"The nausea and any other side effects which may happen are due to your body rejecting to the suppressant," she said, then looking to Jaehyun and back to Taeyong with a smile, "because your body recognized a mate and wants to reproduce, causing your body to force the heats to happen despite the constant suppressant."

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun blushed, they're still not used to being addressed as mates, but they're happy and proud of it, they both are, although Jaehyun shows it more. The doctor then writing down some prescription still with a soft smile, as if she's teasing the young couple. If she sees the way Jaehyun is holding Taeyong's hand under the table, she didn't say anything.

"I'll give you some supplements to help you wash off the remaining suppressant in your body and something to ease your nausea. But I strongly suggest you to stop the suppressant, you may continue with the birth control."

"Thank you doctor," Jaehyun bowed with Taeyong, placing on hand on the omega's lower back.

"Take care now," she smiled gently with a wink.

It was unsaid, but Taeyong found the doctor comfortable to talk to, unconsciously his mind already rolling miles away to the possible future when he's... You know. It's a warm, welcomed and exciting thoughts, Taeyong noticed, he wasn't as reluctant nor scared about it like he does before. It put a smile on his lips, chest feels warm as he holds onto Jaehyun's arm and bumping their shoulders together when they're walking home.

"Hey, Jaehyunnie."

"What is it hyung?" he said with a warm smile, letting go of Taeyong's hold to coil his arm around his body and shoving his hand into Taeyong's coat pocket.

"It's hard to walk if you do this," Taeyong giggles, pushing at the taller body playfully to be pushed back and they're half skipping half walking as they're swaying about. After some more laughter and glee, they stop joking and start walking properly, Jaehyun never take his arm off Taeyong's body though.

"You wanted to say something before," he said with a bump of their head, because they'll start pushing against each other again if he's bumping his shoulder.

Taeyong hummed, rounding his arm around Jaehyun's waist too as they keep walking, deliberately not taking any bus just so they could walk together for longer, "I was thinking, maybe we should start saving for a bigger apartment and maybe... Get a car? We probably will need that."

Jaehyun stopped walking, causing Taeyong to stop too, looking up in confusion only to see Jaehyun grinning stupidly, eyes wide and glinting excitedly. Taeyong is pleased to see his reaction, but he also didn't want to put his hope high, "Jaehyun, it's not going to happen any sooner, it's still a planning-"

"But you want it, right? Planning is when we plan for something to happen, right?" he fired almost too cheerfully his words may slurred a bit, making Taeyong to laughed and cupping his face to pull him down a little, pressing their foreheads together.

"Ah, it's really heart fluttering to feel your emotions directly like this, I can feel you being so happy about this, about us and I'm really, really happy to feel how much you really love me."

Jaehyun took him in his strong arms, embracing him so fondly that their souls are touching through their skin, kissing his forehead before he's leaning down to whisper onto Taeyong's lips, "and I could feel yours too, pouring into me endlessly."

 

They both giggling into their kiss, sweet like white chocolate, "let's plan for our future."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it! :D


End file.
